Animal
by Im Just Trash
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a and singer at the local nightclub. He's got many fans, but he wants out, and one man is about to change his life. Warnings: male on male, sex, language, drugs, other stuff.
1. Closer

**AN: So quick message before we begin. To all my wonderful followers who read my Levi/Eren story, I'm sooo soo so super sorry for the long wait. So much has been happening lately. I hit major writer's block on my story and since it's the summer I have no time to write. Also my tablet broke and I had to get a new one. And I'm gonna be traveling a lot for the next couple weeks so that also sucks. I just got back from Baltimore actually x3 But anyway, thanks so much for the support and once school starts back up again I should be able to write a little more frequently.**

 **Now for this story, it's another Levi/Eren. There's just so much you can do with them. It's gonna be an AU and a bit different from my other story. If you came for cute fluffs, I'd advise you getting mentally prepared for explicit song lyrics, course language, drugs, sex and the like. I've been listening to Korn and others, because Korn is amazing, and a song by Nine Inch Nails gave me this idea for a fic. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan nor do I own any song I put in here.**

EDIT! I added a few things to this chapter! Go and read it! Also another warning is that there will be rape, like memories of rape and such. Basically I heard a song by Korn and I thought "I'll abuse Eren more" and this was the result.

 **Chapter One**

 **Song: Closer by Nine Inch Nails**

"You let me violate you." The soft voice broke the silence and a few people whooped and cheered. "You let me desecrate you." The voice caressed their ears sensually. "You let me penetrate you." The voice breathed out and slim hands ran down full hips, coming to rest there. "You let me complicate you."

 _(Help me) I broke apart my insides_

 _(Help me) I've got no soul to sell_

 _(Help me) The only thing that works for me_

 _Help me get away from myself_

"I wanna fuck you like an animal." The voice took on a sexy tone and the audience whistled and clapped. "I wanna feel you from the inside." The voice groaned and eyes were half lidded. "I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to God." The voice paused and let the band play.

An eyebrow went up in the audience. A man, late twenties, looked at the teenage male on stage and scoffed. The boy, nineteen, sang and ran his hands up and down his body, much to the pleasure of the mostly male audience. The man, Levi Ackerman, shook his head, saddened at what the kid had to do for money. The teenager, Eren Jaeger, smiled and groaned as he sung, finishing the song and bowing.

"Thank for coming out tonight." A sweet voice. Sounds so innocent. But they knew what that voice could do. The audience cheered and started to get up from their seats, paying for their drinks and walking out of the hot and crowded nightclub. Levi simply stood, paid, and left, not looking back. He'd be here again. Sometime soon.

Eren smiled and waved, blowing a few kisses. His boss came up to him and rubbed his shoulders. "How do you feel?" Eren tilted his head to the side and breathed deeply. "Tired, but happy. So how much did I get today?" His boss grinned and handed him a wad of cash. "Two hundred." The brown haired teen's eyes widened. "Holy shit, for real?!" He counted the money and stared at his boss. "Damn, that's...that's my best yet..."

His boss just smiled and walked away. "See you tomorrow, boss!" The man waved. Eren let out a noise of amazement and looked at his money. "Wow..." He decided to go home for the night, not wanting to stick around and risk seeing some creepy person. It's happened before.

He walked to the back and grabbed his phone from his locker, putting his money in his new wallet and putting it in his pocket. He walked out the back door and traveled home. He very quietly and gently opened the front door, not wanting to risk waking his sister. She knew what he did but that didn't mean she approved. But, of course, there she was sitting on the couch. He should've known. He sighed and walked closer, closing the door.

"You're back later than usual." Eren shut his eyes tightly. "Mikasa, please. I'm tired and I just want to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?" His sister, Mikasa, seemed to think it over for a while, then relented. "How much did you get?" Eren grinned and pulled out his wallet. "Two hundred. And all I did was sing! Goodnight, love you!" He quickly ran to his room and shut the door, falling onto his bed and looking up at the ceiling.

He thought about the events leading up to this time in his life. Shitty childhood, parents died, dropped out of high school, moved in with his sister, met a guy, got fucked over by said guy, met his current boss, got a job, did some sketchy shit. He wanted out. Eren couldn't take it anymore. He was a fucking prostitute for God's sake. He closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to whoever was up there.

Memories of _that time_ surfaced in his mind and he tried to push it deep down but he couldn't. He still had nightmares. Of being stripped down, pushed onto the bed and brutally raped by his father while his mother did nothing. Nothing but stand by and watch.

Then his father got arrested. His mother killed herself over the guilt she felt. Eren shuddered and wiped away the tears. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

 **Super short, I know, but it's a start I guess. Also if anyone of you have Steam, you should add me as a friend markimash9 I play Speedrunners a lot x3**

Also I don't know what's going on with the formatting. Once I get onto a computer I'll fix it but for now you'll all have to deal with it.


	2. Numb

**So the first time I tried to write this my tablet died and I lost it. Thankfully I was still in the middle of the AN and not the chapter so I didn't really lose much. But anyway, I just got back from Florida and my sister and mom are going back in about two weeks. And I'll be home all alone. Which means I'll be able to upload more stories! I have an OC two-shot that I'm gonna put on here. So exciting, yeah?**

Chapter Two

Song is Numb by Linking Park which is honestly one of my favorite songs because it literally describes how I feel every single day so I'm probably going to put all the lyrics in this chapter. It's not really very long anyway. Now, onwards!

...

Eren was getting ready in the dressing room behind stage. He grabbed his tight leather pants which were actually not too hard to put on since he was so skinny. He put on his loose tank top that said "Sex is best served raw" and then slipped on his favorite black spiked heels. He put on a little eye liner and eye shadow, not being one for much makeup, then stepped out of his room and made his way to the bar where his friend Jean was working. They had a hate/sex relationship but Jean had his back if anything really happened. He snuck his arms around Jean's neck from behind and grinned.

"Well hello there, darling Jean." Eren bit his ear lobe and the bartender grunted. A few men whistled and the singer winked at them. "Did you like my show yesterday? I was singing to you, baby." Jean rolled his eyes and shrugged him off. Eren looked to the two customers. "Hello, boys. How do I look today?" He twirled once then leaned closer to them over the counter.

One man gave him a complete once over and nodded. "You look good. I'd fuck ya here if I could." Eren smirked and spoke quietly. "Maybe if you give a little extra I'll give you a private show later, hm?" The man smiled. "Count me in. But you have to invite my boyfriend here. He knows I love him but we both like to spice things up, you know?" Eren nodded. "No problem." Jean came up behind him and slapped his ass, pulling their hips flush together. "You gotta get to work, don't you? Go on, bitch, and come back later. I have work to do so tomorrow your ass is mine."

Eren's eyes fluttered as Jean kissed his neck. He moaned and gasped. "Promise?" Jean gripped his hips tightly and growled. "You bet. Now get the fuck out of here." He pushed Eren away. Eren waved and left.

A few seats down, Levi watched in distaste. 'So he whores himself out, too?' He shook his head and got up, finding another seat to watch Eren's show for tonight wondering if he'd be stripping or just singing again. His question was answered a few minutes later.

The spotlight shone on Eren and the intro music started up, just like yesterday. A few seconds later and Eren started to sing.

 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

 _Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

 _Don't know what you're expecting of me_

 _Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you (caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

 _I've become so numb I can't feel you there!_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware!_

 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you!_

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me_

 _Holding so tightly, afraid to lose control_

 _Cause everything that you thought I would be_

 _Has fallen apart, right in front of you (caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you (caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

 _And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

 _I've become so numb I can't feel you there!_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware!_

 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you!_

 _And I know! I may end up failing too!_

 _But I know! You were just like me with someone disappointed in you!_

 _I've become so numb I can't feel you there!_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware!_

 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you!_

The song finished and Eren bowed, smiling at the cheering of the large crowd. He waved and blew kisses, waiting before the noise died down to walk off stage. Soon enough everyone cleared out except a couple people, two of which Eren recognized. Some other man was sitting at the bar but the teen's attention was on his two customers. His boss knew what he was doing and turned a blind eye, walking into his office.

Eren led the two into his dressing room, telling them to sit on the bed in the corner. He took the two $50 bills, stashing them away, then crawled on the bed. "So, how should we do this?"

Levi watched them go in anger, tightening his grip on the glass he was holding. It shattered and he cursed. "Shit. My bad." He grunted to the bartender, sounding bored. He put a 100 on the counter and got up. "That should do it, yeah?" Jean blinked. "Y-Yes sir, thank you." He wasn't even mad about the glass. I mean, this is Levi Ackerman, regular and donator to the club. He was some rich businessman and everyone knew he came here but he didn't give a shit, and frankly, neither did anyone else.

Levi left and just went home to his cat. The black cat meowed softly and rubbed against his leg. Levi picked him up. "Hello, Corporal." The cat meowed back. Sometimes Levi thought that his cat was once human because it was way too smart and perceptive to be a cat. He walked to his room and undressed, putting his clothes in the washer then taking a shower. He put some pajama pants on and waited for the clothes to get done in the dryer, then neatly folded them up and put them away. He crawled into bed, Corporal settling next to him, and he fell asleep.

 **So a little longer this time and we got to end off on Levi's point of view! So I know there are a couple more lines to the song but I didn't feel like putting them there. Also I really didn't feel like writing the sex scene since I want this to be a Levi/Eren centric fic. Also I was too lazy xp And about the cat. I read in some other fic that Levi had a cat named Corporal and it was cute so I put it in here. It was not my original idea! If someone knows what fic I'm talking about tell me so I can give credit!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love you all 3**


End file.
